


Subtleties

by hazyamethyst



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McCartney concert, No plot just fluff, Swearing, sleepy alex, sorry if accents sound fake, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyamethyst/pseuds/hazyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Alex go to a concert together. Alex acts weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtleties

My phone buzzed startling me awake.

‘3 missed calls from Alex’ it read.

I watched the clock on the wall: 7.30

_Fuck, fuck, fuck why did I fall asleep again while reading a book? Stupid comfy bed!_

I hurried to get dressed, putting on the first shirt and pair of jeans that I found. Shoes on, coat in hand I grabbed my cellphone and keys as I stormed out of my house and took a taxi.

7.45

Okay, it could be worse. I had agreed to meet Al at 7.00 to have some drinks but the concert itself, Paul McCartney that is, ‘started’ at 8.00 so I hadn’t _totally_ fucked up.

I got to the venue at 7.55; taking my phone out I called Alex but soon realized that it was no use since I had no signal.

_Damn it_

I set out to walk then, hoping I would be lucky enough to locate Alex among the big crowd. I needn’t have worried though; first time I looked around I spotted him only a few yards from where I was, at the back, left elbow leaned against a brick wall, palm on his nape while his other hand held his cigarette. I couldn’t see his face yet but from the posture I could tell he was already tired. Long recording sessions did that to musicians.  
Miles absently wondered if that tiny frame before him was going to be able to stand through the concert.

“Well fooking finally Mi! I was starting to think you were going to stand me up ye know.” Alex greeted me in a mildly irritated tone, still in his nonchalant posture. He looked great even though was wearing just a pair of jeans, sneakers and a light v shaped crimson pullover. Underdressed, maybe, if you consider the fact that it was snowing outside and the place we were in had no heaters, but Al seemed to have fixed that by _sucking_ , in long drags, all the heat he needed from his beloved cigarette.

_Nice sight, that._

“Told ye I was coming, no need to fret love.” I answered pulling his arm so that he came closer, finally leaving the wall, and slid my arms softly around his waist. Just then Paul appeared and the front row went mad. Alex threw his cigarette away and calmly clapped his hands while making himself comfortable in the embrace, leaning back so that there was no space between our bodies. He even let his neck lazily lay on my shoulder. I had to tighten the grip that now looked too loose around his waist. The situation was strange: usually, Al would have walked out of the embrace and spit something like ‘Don’t get all sweet Kane, you were late again’ while crossing his arms to show his annoyance, maybe even roll his eyes. This, however, was a -pleasant- turn of events.

Music blasted out of the speakers and people around us started jumping, dancing and screaming the lyrics aloud. Alex barely moved save for a broad grin that now crossed his face as he gazed at the flashy faraway stage. When I looked at him again, some songs after, I was –half- surprised to see he had closed his eyes, still smiling though.

“Al, honey, you fell asleep.” I gently whispered in his ear so as not to startle him.

“Mmmhm”

“Wanna go home?”

“No, shut up, I’m listening. The sounds, that’s important. Fook scenery.” He slurred in what sounded to me as sleepyslashdrunk talk but I let it be. It wasn’t like I was getting another opportunity to be _this_ close to Alex. Breathing in his scent; feeling his cold skin through the fabric and strands of his hazel hair tickling my chin, I could hardly control my thoughts. He was intoxicating, Alex.

_And straight too._

(Or so I thought.)

When the concert ended I sort of dedicatedly shook Alex up and told him it was over.

“Really?” He asked confused, partially opening his eyes and batting his lashes. He looked simply angelical.

_Is this what he looks like in the morning, when he just wakes up?_

“Yeah” I answered in what came out like a sigh.

“’K let’s go then”

The taxi ride was spent in silence. A comfortable silence. Alex peered out of the window in a trance while I analyzed his profile. My eyes were glued on his sculpted jaw. His strong, shaved jaw. I wanted to place small kisses all over it. So badly.

We got off the taxi at Al’s place. My house was just a couple blocks away.

“I ‘ave some lyrics I wanna show ye Mi. Come in, would ye?” Al said gesturing me to follow him. It was late and we were supposed to be in the studio tomorrow at 7.00, but who can resist those puppy brown eyes?

_Not me._

Once inside I threw myself on the couch feeling rather tired. Alex was rummaging through a great pile of papers.

“Are ye secretly rewriting the bible, Al?” I teased, amazed at the number of pages that flew by as he went on with his search.

“Wanker” He snapped as he tore a sheet from some scrappy notebook “Here it is” he announced, studying it carefully before handing it over as he sat beside me.

It was a song about a _girl_ \- like most of Alex’s songs were. A brunette that had him ‘hypnotized for some time now’; ‘a girl whose grin could crack granite’ but he couldn’t share his feelings with her cause ‘friendship is all her amber eyes see’ when she looks at him.

It looked a pretty average Monkeys song, I was already imagining some catchy riffs that could perfectly go along with it when I reached the end.

_Well_

‘Only she is not she, but _he_

And still, he doesn’t want me the way I wish _he_ did.’

“So?” Alex questioned in a deep tone.

I turned my head to his side and was taken aback when I saw his face was actually mere inches away from mine. I swallowed hard.

_Am I dreaming?_

“Tell me I’m wrong Mi. Just…just say it. ” Al pleaded shooting an expectant and anxious look at me.

“What?”

On hearing this, he placed his hands on my chest, lowered his gaze a bit and started drawing circular patterns with his fingers- which were positively trembling. He looked awfully nervous.

“I want you.” He confessed; voice thin, hands lightly squeezing my shirt.

_It’s happening._

Emotion had formed a big lump in my throat so, instead of talking, I just wrapped my arms around him and tenderly placed my lips on his. Al opened his mouth almost immediately, letting me take control of the kiss. Quickly, he grew relaxed and placed his hands on my neck, occasionally plucking at my hair. It felt surreal, kissing Al, _my –terribly hot- best friend_. At first, the kiss was fairly sweet but as the minutes passed, it turned more and more passionate until, somehow, I ended up lying on the couch, Alex straddling me, mouth still glued to mine. Subtly, he started to move his hips against mine. It felt _good_ , that brush. A soft moan escaped his silky lips.

_Too fast_

“Al, babe, please stop.” I gasped breaking the kiss and placing my hands at either side of his hips, trying to quiet him. “Ye’re probably still slightly drunk and hella tired…There is no need to rush things. I want you now, tomorrow and the day after that.” I tried to reason flashing him a reassuring smile.

He straightened up and shot me a playful look while he kept his hands entertained brushing some messy locks of hair out of my face.

“And what about next week? Will you have grown tired of me by then, Mi?” Alex pouted.

_God was he adorable_

“No, I won’t Al.” I answered sincerely.

“Okay” Al beamed as he lay over me again. “Goodnight then” He added yawning and instantly fell asleep. Over me. Fully-clothed. I wasn’t exactly comfortable, the lights were still on yet I dare not move. I focused on Alex's breathing, how his chest rose and fell against my own. It felt nice, intimate. I patted his head softly and kissed his crown.

“Goodnight love” I whispered before drifting off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Any feedback is truly appreciated :)


End file.
